minecraft_vikifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Кораллы
Кораллы-это не твердые блоки, которые бывают в пяти вариантах: трубка, мозг, пузырь, огонь и рог. Мертвые кораллы-это мертвые варианты кораллов. Содержание 1 естественное поколение 1.1 костная мука 2 Получение 3 Использование 3.1 мертвый коралл 4 звука 5 значения данных 5.1 ID 5.2 блок данных 5.3 состояние блока 6 История 7 вопросов 8 пустяков 9 Галерея 10 References Natural generation Corals naturally generate in coral reef structures found in warm ocean biomes. Bone meal When using bone meal on dirt, coarse dirt, sand, red sand or gravel underwater, coral will generate in place of some of the seagrass.‌Edition only However, this only works in warm ocean biomes. Dead coral is created when coral is placed out of water. Obtaining Corals generated in warm oceans. Corals can be mined instantly, but can only be obtained when mined with a Silk Touch enchanted tool. Usage Corals can be used as a building or decoration block. If it's not placed underwater, it will quickly transform into dead coral.If at any time the block above a coral is removed (such as by using a bucket to remove a water source block or by breaking a solid or transparent block) and not immediately replaced with water (which can flow into the block or be left behind when a waterlogged block is broken), the coral will break and drop nothing. Dead coral In order for coral to stay alive, at least one of the blocks surrounding it must be water. If placed outside of water, it will die and transform into its respective dead coral after a few seconds.‌and Bedrock editions only Sounds Sound Subtitle Namespaced ID Subtitle ID Source Pitch Volume Attenuation distance Block breaking block.wet_grass.hit subtitles.block.generic.hit Blocks 0.5 0.25 16 Block broken block.wet_grass.break subtitles.block.generic.break Blocks 0.8 0.8 16 Block placed block.wet_grass.place subtitles.block.generic.place Blocks 0.8 0.8 16 Footsteps block.wet_grass.step subtitles.block.generic.footsteps Blocks 1.0 0.15 16 No subtitle block.wet_grass.fall (Plays when fallen on from a height) Blocks 0.75 0.5 16 Block breaking block.stone.hit subtitles.block.generic.hit Blocks 0.5 0.25 16 Block broken block.stone.break subtitles.block.generic.break Blocks 0.8 1.0 16 Block placed block.stone.place subtitles.block.generic.place Blocks 0.8 1.0 16 Footsteps block.stone.step subtitles.block.generic.footsteps Blocks 1.0 0.15 16 No subtitle block.stone.fall (Plays when fallen on from a height) Blocks 0.75 0.5 16 Data values ID Java Edition: Block Namespaced ID Tube Coral tube_coral Brain Coral brain_coral Bubble Coral bubble_coral Fire Coral fire_coral Horn Coral horn_coral Dead Tube Coral dead_tube_coral Dead Brain Coral dead_brain_coral Dead Bubble Coral dead_bubble_coral Dead Fire Coral dead_fire_coral Dead Horn Coral dead_horn_coral Bedrock Edition: Block Namespaced ID Numeric ID Coral coral 386 Block data See also: Data values In Bedrock Edition, corals have the following block data: DV Description 0 Tube Coral 1 Brain Coral 2 Bubble Coral 3 Fire Coral 4 Horn Coral 8 Dead Tube Coral 9 Dead Brain Coral 10 Dead Bubble Coral 11 Dead Fire Coral 12 Dead Horn Coral Block state See also: Block states Java Edition: Name Default value Allowed values Description заболоченный true false true Независимо от того, есть ли вода в том же месте, что и этот коралл. История Java Edition Classic 21 мая 2009 года Notch выражает интерес к предложению относительно кораллов пользователем "solarblade". Java Edition Alpha 28 июня 2010 года Notch отметил в своем блоге: "я пытался добавить кораллы, но очень трудно нарисовать один блок, который выглядит как кораллы, так как это действительно больше о сумасшедшем количестве вариаций и разнообразия. Но я знаю, что кораллы будут иметь крошечные рыбные частицы вокруг них." Выпуск Java 5 октября 2012 года Кораллы были шутливо дразнили в поддельном снимке 12marc40awesome, наряду с рыбой в качестве мобов и "рыбных блоков ". 18 ноября 2017 года Зеленый Коралловый Превью.формат PNG Оранжевый Коралловый Превью.формат PNG Два типа кораллов были показаны в клипе на MineCon Earth . 1.13 18w10a Коралловая Трубка Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мозговой Коралл Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Bubble Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Огненный Коралл Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Horn Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Добавлены кораллы, которые в то время ошибочно назывались коралловыми растениями. Кроме того, их варианты были названы синим, розовым, фиолетовым, красным и желтым вместо трубки, мозга, пузыря, огня и рога, как сейчас. 18w10b Огненный Коралл Редакция 2.формат PNG Текстура красного коралла теперь была изменена. 18w10d Добавлены коралловые рифы, что позволяет кораллу генерировать естественным образом. 18w14b Переименовал то, что раньше называлось "коралловые растения" в "кораллы". Переименовал синий, розовый, фиолетовый, красный и желтый кораллы в трубку, мозг, пузырь, огонь и рог соответственно. pre6 Добавлены 5 новых звуковых событий, которые относятся к кораллам:block.wet_grass.break,block.wet_grass.fall, block.wet_grass.hit,block.wet_grass.place, и block.wet_grass.step. pre10 Коралл теперь можно собирать с помощью silk touch . До этого они были совершенно недоступны для выживания . 1.13.1 18w31a Костная мука, используемая в воде теплых океанских биомов, теперь имеет шанс расти коралл. 18w32a Dead Tube Coral Revision 1.png Dead Brain Coral Revision 1.png Dead Bubble Coral Revision 1.png Dead Fire Coral Revision 1.png Dead Horn Coral Revision 1.png Added dead coral. Бедрок Издание 1.4.0 бета 1.2.14.2 Коралловая Трубка Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мозговой Коралл Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Bubble Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Огненный Коралл Редакция 2.формат PNG Horn Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Добавлены кораллы. 1.13.0 бета 1.13.0.9 Мертвая Трубка Кораллового Пересмотра 1.формат PNG Мертвый Коралловый Мозг Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мертвый Пузырь Коралловый Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мертвый Коралловый Огонь Редакция 1.формат PNG Мертвый Рог Коралловый Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Добавлены мертвые кораллы. Устаревшая Консольная Версия TU69 1.76 Патч 38 Коралловая Трубка Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мозговой Коралл Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Bubble Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Огненный Коралл Редакция 2.формат PNG Horn Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Добавлены кораллы. Мертвая Трубка Кораллового Пересмотра 1.формат PNG Мертвый Коралловый Мозг Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мертвый Пузырь Коралловый Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мертвый Коралловый Огонь Редакция 1.формат PNG Мертвый Рог Коралловый Пересмотр 1.png Добавлены мертвые кораллы. Учебное Издание 1.4.0 Коралловая Трубка Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Мозговой Коралл Пересмотр 1.формат PNG Bubble Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Огненный Коралл Редакция 2.формат PNG Horn Coral Revision 1.формат PNG Добавлены кораллы. Проблемы Проблемы, связанные с" кораллом", сохраняются на баг-трекере . Докладывайте там о проблемах . Пустяки В реальной жизни кораллы - это колонии сидячих (неподвижных) животных . Галерея Коралловые природные образования в коралловом рифе . Все варианты живых кораллов. Коралловые блоки внутри кораллового рифа .